Cópia em Papel Carbono
by Prisma-san
Summary: Eram gêmeos, mas nunca seriam iguais. - Hiashi e Hizashi centric. NÃO é Yaoi / DESCONTINUADA
1. Nascimento

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**...**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

**DES. TI. NO: ****1. **Sucessão de fatos que podem ou não ocorrer, e que constituem a vida do homem, considerados como resultantes de causas independentes de sua vontade; sorte, fado. **2.** O futuro. **3.** Aplicação, emprego. **4.** Lugar aonde se dirige alguém ou algo; direção.

...

Um grito ecoa pela silenciosa noite de inverno. A sede do Clã Hyuuga. Tudo está deserto, exceto por um dos quartos principais, onde há uma pequena comoção.

- Vamos, senhora! Seja forte, já consigo ver sua cabeça. - a parteira era cuidadosa, estava nascendo o herdeiro Hyuuga.

O choro de um infante é ouvido. Logo o pequeno corpo nu é envolvido por uma toalha branca, que ganha tons rubros assim que outras criadas limpam o pequeno.

- Minha nossa! Aguente firme, senhora. Outro está vindo! - a matriarca solta um grito choroso, sabia o que aconteceria com esse gêmeo.

Outro choro infantil. Este logo se cala. Parece ouvir o que o _Destino _lhe reserva. Agora ele se encontra ao lado de seu gêmeo, em uma posição um tanto quanto protetora.

Os olhos de ambos se abrem. Pequenas pérolas observam o ambiente a sua volta. Suas vidas a partir desse momento serão regidas por uma benção. Por uma maldição. Por um fado. Pelo Destino.

Oito de Janeiro. Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuuga acabam de nascer.

...

**Oi o/**

**Pelo que podem ver, essa será uma fic centrada nos gêmeos Hyuuga. E preciso deixar claro: Eu não sei aonde esse projeto irá me levar. Nem sei ao menos se conseguirei terminá-lo.**

**Outra coisa: Sobre o fato de ser inverno. Bem, eu levei em consideração que quando é verão no Brasil é inverno no Japão, sinto muito se estiver errado(e caso esteja, por favor, me avisem!).**

**Ah sim, ****não**** haverá Yaoi, de modo algum. O que eu quero focar é como os gêmeos passaram a infância, como foram criados até o momento da morte do Hizashi, okay?**

**Por que ****Cópia em Papel Carbono:**** Tudo que é escrito/desenhado por cima do papel carbono é copiado, certo? Bem, eu vou explorar o fato deles serem gêmeos e mesmo assim tomarem rumos tão diferentes.**

**Espero do fundo do coração que apreciem essa história.**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**

**19.07.2008**


	2. Infância

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

Baixas risadas infantis eram ouvidas por toda a extensão do jardim. Um pequeno garoto de olhos pérolas e cabelos castanhos compridos vasculhava o local com os olhos, um sorriso brincalhão estampado em sua face.

O movimento de um arbusto chama sua atenção e ele dirige-se sorrateiramente até o vegetal lenhoso.

- Te achei, Hiashi! - grita Hizashi pulando em cima do seu gêmeo. Ambos se sujam ao entrarem em contato com a grama úmida, mas nunca deixam de rir.

- Hiashi!Hizashi! Quantas vezes já falei para tomarem cuidado enquanto estão brincado? - uma mulher surge à soleira da porta. O seu rosto era emoldurado pelos curtos cabelos azulados, contrastando com os olhos azuis. Sua boca esboçava um sorriso doce e acolhedor para seus filhos.

Ambos os meninos levantam-se e correm em direção da mãe, que apenas se abaixa e estende seus braços, convidando-os para um abraço.

- Muito bem, agora entrem e esperem eu servir o jantar. - sua voz era dócil, mas em tom autoritário.

- Hai, Kaa-san! - respondem-lhe os gêmeos em uníssono, para logo depois apostarem corrida até o quarto que compartilham.

Passos firmes e rápidos são ouvidos pelo corredor. Virando-se, encontra um homem de cabelos castanhos compridos, tendo os olhos perolados. Uma versão mais velha dos gêmeos.

- Haruko¹-sama. - Faz-lhe uma pequena reverência.

- Kaya², chame-os para o jantar. - Permanece estóico, terminando de proferir estas palavras se vira e caminha até a cozinha.

...

- Hiashi. - Sua voz grave e rude quebra o silêncio que se mantinha.

- Hai, Haruko-sama? - Desde cedo os infantes foram ensinados a lhe chamar assim, nunca de Tou-san.

- Amanhã iremos começar seu treinamento das técnicas do Clã Hyuuga.

- Haruko-sama? - A voz de Hizashi saiu baixa, como se temesse que a ira daquele homem fosse direcionada a ele – Posso ir também?

- O treinamento será apenas para Hiashi. - Respondeu em um tom que demonstrava que a conversa terminava ali, não se importando com os olhares atônicos da mulher e do filho mais velho e dos tristes do caçula.

...

- Por que não pode levar Hizashi ao treinamento? - Kaya perdera o tom maternal, dando lugar a um alterado e histérico.

- Porque Hizashi é da ramificação secundária. E você querendo ou não, ele é inferior a Hiashi. - O mesmo tom, a mesma expressão. A mesma falta de sentimentos.

- São nossos filhos! São gêmeos! Não me importa o que essa regra distorcida do clã diga – É interrompida com um forte tapa em seu rosto, fazendo-a cair ao chão.

- Hiashi será o Líder do Clã, como todo primogênito da família principal. Hizashi apenas o protegerá, como todos da família secundária. Esse é o destino deles. O seu é ficar calada, acatar minhas ordens e manter o clã vivo, foi somente por isso que nos casamos. - Nada mais disse, apenas virou as costas e foi embora. Deixando Kaya debulhar em lágrimas, maldizendo a si e ao clã.

...

**¹Haruko: nascido primeiro. O pai de Hiashi e Hizashi. É de minha autoria.**

**²Kaya: perdão. A mãe de Hiashi e Hizashi. Também de minha autoria.**

**Okay, podem me bater se quiser. Porque eu mesma quero fazer isso. Onde já se viu criar uma personagem tão FDP quanto o Haruko? Mas vejam pelo lado positivo: eu criei a Kaya, e logo vocês irão ver o quanto ela é "mãezona".**

**Ontem mesmo eu estava pensando: O Hizashi, por ter nascido alguns minutos depois que o Hiashi, foi para a família secundária, certo? Agora: Por que demônios e infernos a Hanabi, que é CINCO ANOS mais nova que a Hinata, não tem aquele X verde na testa??(surtando)**

**Bom, espero que gostem desse capítulo.**

**Um agradecimen****to à: ****Hannah Burnett, Beautymoon, Tenten n.n**** e ****Demetria Blackwell pelos reviews deixados.**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**

**21.07.2008**


	3. Conversa sob o Luar

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

A Lua se fazia alta no céu. Em um cômodo da grande propriedade Hyuuga podiam ser vistos duas pequenas silhuetas deitadas casa uma em seu respectivo futon¹.

- Nee, Hizashi... - Uma das silhuetas sussurra para a outra, como se estivesse preste a contar-lhe um segredo.

- Oe, Hiashi... - A outra sombra levanta sua cabeça para mirar seu irmão.

- Por que Haruko-sama não deixou você ir no treino também?

A pergunta, no entanto, não é respondida. A porta é aberta e por ela passa uma figura feminina.

- Hiashi. Hizashi. Estão acordados? - Kaya sussurra docemente, chegando perto de seus filhos.

- Hai, Kaa-san – Responde-lhe Hiashi.

Andando lentamente até a janela, que até então estava aberta, Kaya senta-se e indica à seus filhos que sentem-se em seu colo, um de cada lado.

- Meus pequenos, sabiam que eu sempre imaginei como vocês seriam? - Se deparando com o olhar confuso dos meninos, ela continua. - Mesmo antes de me casar eu sabia como vocês seriam, e já os amava. - Beija suavemente a bochecha de ambos. - Mas e vocês meus pequenos...Como serão os filhos de vocês?

- Eu quero ter uma menina! Assim ela vai ter o cabelo igual ao da Kaa-san! - Hiashi respondeu, enquanto brincava com os curtos fios de cabelo da mulher.

- Eu quero um filho que se pareça comigo! Aí eu vou ter mais uma pessoa que vai ser igual a mim. - Hizashi respondeu enquanto olhava para o irmão, um sorriso sapeca em seu rosto.

- Tenho certeza que terei netos lindos.

- Kaa-san, sabe o que eu queria? - O caçula disse olhando para a figura feminina que o segurava.

- O que, Hizashi?

- Eu queria ter olhos de chocolate!

- Eu não! Eu queria ter olhos de céu. - O mais velho disse animado, de um jeito inocente.

- Ah meus queridos, isso não é possível, seus olhos sempre serão cor de pérola. - Seu tom de voz era pesaroso, odiava decepcionar seus filhos dessa maneira.

- Então eu quero que meu filho se case com uma garota de olhos chocolate! Os cabelos vão ser dessa cor também.

- E você Hiashi...Quer que sua filha se case com alguém de que aparência? - Voltou seus olhos para o mais velho, que olhava a mãe e o irmão.

- Se eu não posso ter olhos de céu, então minha filha vai se casar com alguém assim! E de cabelos claros, ninguém do clã tem cabelos claros. - Constatou com uma careta.

- Tenho certeza que assim será. Mas creio que já é hora de dormir meus pequenos. - Disse quando percebeu que Hiashi enfregava os olhos numa tentativa de espantar o sono e Hizashi bocejava.

- Boa noite, Kaa-san

- Boa noite, Hizashi.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Hiashi.

Assim, colocou cada um em seu futon, mas permaneceu no quarto, zelando pelo sono de seus pequenos. Desejando que o Destino não fosse tão cruel com eles, como fora com ela.

**...**

**Oi o/**

**¹futon: é como se fosse um colchão de cinco centímetros de espessura, onde geralmente os japoneses dormem.**

**Então, eu nem precisaria colocar esse capítulo, mas entendam, eu TINHA que colocar uma mensagem subliminar, entendem? Mesmo que nessa fic não aconteça nada. Considerem esse capítulo um extra.**

**Ergam as mãos e agradeçam aos céus que o ****Haruko**_**-sama **_**não apareceu nesse capítulo, só a Kaya. Eu fiquei muito tempo imaginando ela sentada com os gêmeos nos braços observando a paisagem pela janela, e eu achei tão³ fofo n.n**

**Ah! Outra coisa: O casamente de Kaya e Haruko foi um casamento arranjado, feito para, e somente para, dar herdeiros ao clã. Não há amor envolvido.**

**Um agradecimento à: ****Tina Granger1, kunai-chan e anna dango, -annemegume, Tenten n.n, Loony Midnight, Tia Baudelaire****, ****Hannah Burnett e Demetria Blackwell pelos reviews. Fiquei muito feliz com todos eles xD**

**Kissus**

**Prisma-san**

**24.07.2008**


	4. Promessa a ser Rompida

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

- Hoje você irá aprender o _Jyuuken Ryuu_. - Haruko-sama fitava o garoto a sua frente – O Jyuuken é o Taijutsu mais forte que existe. Com essa técnica é extremamente fácil danificar os órgãos internos. - Hiashi fazia um grande esforço para se concentrar, e principalmente entender, o que seu "pai" dizia – O golpe consiste em, basicamente, impelir seu chakra para o corpo do seu adversário, assim cortando o seu interior.¹ - Ficou em silêncio após essas palavras, olhando para o primogênito.

- ...Haruko-sama...Por que Hizashi não pôde vir? - Não conseguiu conter-se, sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

O mais velho somente ergue uma sobrancelha, porém após alguns instantes retorna a sua face indiferente.

- Hizashi é inferior a você, já que é o mais novo. A única função que ele irá empregar é proteger-lhe.

- Mas se ele não aprender as técnicas Hyuuga como ele vai me proteger?

- Ele irá aprender essas técnicas, mas não juntamente à você. Um membro da família secundária o ensinará. Agora, em posição de combate.

...

Kaya correu em direção à porta, deparando-se com Haruko com Hiashi nos braços.

- O que aconteceu com meu filho? - Desesperara-se ao ver um fino filete de sangue escorrer no canto da boca do infante.

- Ele não aguentou o treinamento. Ficou inconsciente após meu primeiro golpe. - Passara Hiashi, não tão cuidadosamente como se deveria, para o colo de Kaya.

Esta, apenas se limitou a dar um olhar fulminante ao líder, para logo se dirigir até o quarto, onde Hizashi brincava.

...

- Nee, Kaa-san...Ele está acordando! - Hizashi falava animado, feliz por seu irmão estar bem.

- Hm...Itai. - Gemeu baixo Hiashi, pousando sua mão em seu estômago, onde levara o golpe.

Ambos foram puxados em um forte abraço, este sendo iniciado por Kaya, que não conteve suas lágrimas, de alívio e de tristeza.

- Me prometam, que nunca irão se deixar levar pelo Destino. Me prometam que serão sempre irmãos, independente do que o Clã diga. Por favor, meus pequenos, me prometam. - Abraçava-os em um misto de desespero e carinho, desejando que estivesse longe dos grilhões do Clã, junto à seus filhos.

- Eu prometo, Kaa-san – Hizashi não entendera o que sua mãe dizia, não poderia deixar de ser irmão de Hiashi. Mas, vendo sua mãe naquele estado, só pôde concordar.

- Eu também prometo, Kaa-san – Hiashi, ao contrário do seu gêmeo, entendera tudo e concordava, nunca deixaria seu irmão.

O abraço se tornou mais caloroso e continuou muito tempo depois, mesmo quando Kaya parou de chorar. E nesse abraço, os gêmeos adormeceram.

Até mesmo uma promessa pode ser rompida.

...

**Oi /o/**

**Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim!**

**Ah, sobre o Jyuuken Ryuu, no primeiro parágrafo, foi tirado do Wikipédia n.n**

**Um agradecimento especial à: kunai-chan e anna dango, Tina Granger1, Hannah Burnett, Tenten n.n, Demetria Blackwell e Vicky-chan11.**

**XOXO(Hugs and Kisses)**

**Prisma-san**

**07.08.2008**


	5. Sensei

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

O Sol despontava timidamente pelo pólo oriental da superfície terrestre. Poucas pessoas tinham coragem de sair dos braços de Morfeu. Kaya, no entanto, estava sentada na varanda da casa, observando o nascimento da manhã. Tão entretida em seus pensamentos, não observou a chegada de uma nova pessoa que, antes de anunciar sua presença, a observou por alguns segundos.

- Bom dia, Kaya-sama. - Disse um jovem homem. Cabelos castanhos-escuros na altura do ombro, presos por um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos tinham a cor característica de um Hyuuga e sua testa era coberta por uma faixa cinza.

- Oh, bom dia. Desculpe-me, mas creio que nunca o vi por aqui. - Respondeu Kaya, após segundos de surpresa.

- Nem poderia, Kaya-sama. Sou da ramificação secundária. Meu nome é Tochi¹. - fez uma pequena reverência, logo voltando a ficar ereto – Serei o sensei de Hizashi Hyuuga.

- Entendo. Ele está tomando o desjejum, poderia esperar um pouco, Tochi-san? - Levantou-se, dirigindo-se até a porta, no intuito de seguir para a cozinha.

- Claro, Kaya-sama. - Novamente, fez uma reverência.

...

- Tochi-san? - Chamou Kaya, com o pequeno Hizashi ao seu lado. Hiashi se escondia atrás das pernas de sua mãe.

Tochi, ao ouvir seu nome, vira-se em direção aos três.

- Hizashi, - Kaya falou ao seu filho, agachando-se para ficar na altura deste. - Este é o seu professor, Tochi. Cumprimente-o.

- Bom dia, Tochi-sensei. - Hizashi tomou um passo à frente, erguendo sua cabeça e olhando diretamente para os olhos de seu novo sensei.

- Bom dia, Hizashi... - Direcionou seus olhos para o gêmeo escondido entre a mãe e o irmão. - E quem é você?

- Meu nome é Hiashi, Tochi-san. - Colocou-se ao lado de Hizashi, também olhando Tochi nos olhos.

- Muito prazer Hiashi. - Fez-lhe uma pequena reverência – Se não se importa, Kaya-sama, gostaria de levar Hizashi para treinar agora.

- Ah, claro, Tochi-san. Logo Haruko-sama irá buscar Hiashi para treinar, também.

- Obrigado. Vamos, Hizashi?

- Hai, Tochi-sensei. - Já ao lado de Tochi, vira-se para mãe e para o irmão. - Tchau, Kaa-san! Tchau, Hiashi!

- Até mais, Hizashi! Tchau Tochi-san. - Hiashi despedia-se deles, abanando a mão.

- Até mais, meu pequeno Hizashi. Tchau Tochi-san. Bom treino e tomem cuidado! - Deu um beijo na bochecha de Hizashi. Kaya mostrava um sorriso sereno e suas maçãs do rosto estavam rosadas.

Tochi apenas balançou a mão. Ao olhar para Kaya, porém, deu um sorriso e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

...

- Nee, Tochi-sensei.

- Sim, Hizashi.

- Por que seu rosto está vermelho? - Hizashi parou e fitou seu sensei curioso.

- Hm... - Sentiu suas maçãs do rosto ainda mais quentes. - Está calor. Vamos, você tem muito o que aprender hoje.

- Hai! - Voltava a andar, mesmo não entendendo como seu sensei podia estar com calor.

...

- Kaa-san... - Hiashi puxava levemente a barra do kimono de Kaya.

- Fale, Hiashi. - Abaixou-se e o puxou para seu colo, logo levantando-se.

- Eu queria ir treinar com Hizashi e Tochi-san. - Tinha a voz embargada, com medo de se separar do irmão por muito tempo.

No entanto, ela não teve tempo de responder. Foi interrompida por uma voz fria e rude.

- Hiashi, vamos. Está na hora de treinarmos. - Haruko se encontrava ao pé da varanda. - Hizashi já foi com Tochi?

- Sim, saíram faz pouco tempo. - Kaya respondeu enquanto colocava Hiashi no chão. - Cuide-se, meu pequeno. Tenha um bom treino. - E beijou a bochecha de Hiashi.

Via Hiashi se afastar com Haruko-sama. Então virou-se para a direção que Hizashi fora com Tochi-san. Soltou um suspiro. O _Destino_ cada vez mais afastava seus pequenos.

...

**Olá!**

**¹Tochi: imagem do espelho. Personagem de minha autoria e foi inspirado no Mestre Kazuma de Fruits Basket.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E do Tochi também. Tenho certeza que vocês irão amar o Tochi, principalmente daqui à alguns capítulos n.n**

**Obrigada, mais do que especial, à: Kurai Kiryu, kunai-chan e anna dango, Tenten n.n, Demetria Blackwell e -annemegume pelos comentários. Amo vocês!**

**XOXO(Hugs and Kisses)**

**Prisma-san**

**16.08.2008**


	6. O Destino de ódio dos Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

Já fazia algum tempo que a rotina dos gêmeos se resumia em treinar, Hiashi com Haruko-sama e Hizashi com Tochi, e gastar o tempo restante com Kaya. Das poucas vezes que ficavam sozinhos, conversavam. Devido a toda essa acomodação, não perceberam que seu aniversário estava por vir. A calmaria antes da tempestade.

...

- Bom dia, Kaa-san! - Os gêmeos pronunciaram em uníssono, assim que chegaram à cozinha.

- Bom dia, meus pequenos. - Kaya beijou a cabeça de cada um, pronunciando-se em seguida. - Feliz aniversário. - Entregou aos filhos dois colares, estes contendo no pingente a imagem de um pássaro com suas asas abertas, em um vôo eterno.

- Obrigado, Kaa-san! - Hizashi fora o primeiro a pegar o colar e colocá-lo em volta de seu pescoço, para logo escondê-lo sobre a camisa que usava.

- Obrigado, Kaa-san. É muito bonito. - Hiashi demorara para colocar o colar. Primeiro observou minuciosamente a gravura, passando os dedos levemente sobre ela. Após isso, repetiu o gesto do irmão.

- Por nada, meus pequenos. Agora comam tudo, logo deverão ir treinar. - Dirigiu-se à porta, na intensão de ir para a varanda da casa.

...

- Bom dia, Kaya-sama. - Voltou-se na direção da voz e deparou-se com Tochi, que carregava consigo dois pequenos embrulhos. - Hoje é o aniversário dos gêmeos, estou certo?

- Bom dia, Tochi-san. Sim, hoje eles completam quatro anos. - Olhou em seus olhos, e se perdeu na imensidão branca.

O contato visual foi quebrado para se focarem na porta, onde ouviam-se barulhos de pequenos passos descuidados que corriam em direção à saída. Segundos depois, Hiashi e Hizashi aparecem e, ao verem Tochi, fazem uma pequena mesura.

- Bom dia Tochi-sensei.

- Bom dia, Tochi-san.

- Bom dia. Hizashi, Hiashi. - Tochi retribuiu a reverência e estendeu para os gêmeos dois pequenos pacotes. - Feliz aniversário. Sinto muito por não ser algo muito grandioso.

Ao pegarem seus respectivos pacotes e os abrirem, se depararam com um pequeno, mas aparentemente saboroso, doce que logo foi degustado.

- Obrigado, Tochi-sensei!

- Estava muito gostoso. Obrigado, Tochi-san.

- De nada. Porém, agora eu e Hizashi devemos ir treinar. Até mais. - Despediu-se, e após seu olhar e o de Kaya terem se cruzado novamente, corou. Assim como ela.

...

Minutos depois, como esperado, Haruko-sama apareceu para levar Hiashi para treinar. Mas, ao contrário dos dias anteriores, dirigiu-se à Kaya.

- Quando Tochi e Hizashi voltarem, quero que permaneçam e me esperem, entendeu? - Seus olhos brancos fitavam os azuis de Kaya, e esta pensava como eles poderiam ser tão diferentes de Tochi.

- Hai, Haruko-sama. - Fez uma reverência e esperou que ele se afastasse, para, então, voltar a ficar ereta.

...

Os três, Kaya, Tochi e Hizashi, esperavam como o ordenado. Entretanto, Tochi não podia deixar de sentir-se incomodado. Sabia o que estava por vir. Claro que sabia, seu aniversário de quatro anos fora inesquecível, assim como seria para Hizashi e Hiashi. Obviamente não seriam lembranças agradáveis.

Ao ver Haruko-sama e Hiashi aparecerem no horizonte, Kaya sentiu seu coração afundar. Algo iria acontecer.

- Hoje é o quarto aniversário de vocês. - Haruko começou, assim que chegou perto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos. - Hoje, Hiashi e Hizashi tomarão rumos diferentes. Hizashi, me acompanhe. - Virou e foi em direção a casa, com Hizashi em seu encalço, assustado e ligeiramente curioso.

- O que você irá fazer ao meu filho? - Kaya pronunciou-se, com a voz um tanto quanto alta e temerosa.

- Hizashi receberá o selo do clã. Assim como todos da família secundária, ele guardará o segredo dos Hyuuga. - Dizendo isso, Haruko-sama fechou a porta, ignorando o grito de Kaya e os olhares assustados de Hiashi e Hizashi.

...

- Kaya-sama! Por favor, se acalme! - Tochi segurava-a pelos braços, a impedindo de entrar na casa. Ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalma-la e não assustar Hiashi mais do que já estava assustado.

- Me largue! Meu filho está lá dentro e eu não posso permitir que façam algo a ele! - Ela se debatia e gritava. Tudo isso, juntamente com as lágrimas, fazia a cena ficar cada vez mais desesperadora.

- Kaya-sama! Ele é um Hyuuga, esse é o Destino dele.

Ao ouvir essas palavras do mestre de seu caçula, Kaya perdeu totalmente suas forçar, caindo ao chão e chorando sofregamente. Não. Não era verdade, seu caçula não poderia ter esse _Destino_, poderia? Sempre tão doce, tão gentil como seu irmão. Os dois eram idênticos, como poderiam tomar rumos tão diferentes?

- Kaa-san? - Levantando seu olhar, deparou-se com Hiashi, com seus olhos arregalados e marejados. Agarrou-o em um forte abraço e pôs-se a chorar ainda mais forte. Hiashi, entendendo a gravidade da situação, liberou as lágrimas que segurava.

...

Enquanto isso, Hizashi seguia Haruko-sama de perto, mesmo que sua vontade fosse correr até os braços de sua mãe, irmão e sensei.

Haruko parou abruptamente, fazendo com que Hizashi quase se chocasse contra suas pernas. O pequeno afastou-se alguns passos ao ver o patriarca virando-se em sua direção.

No momento em que Hizashi abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, Haruko-sama começou a fazer estranhos movimentos com as mãos, que logo reconheceu como um _Jutsu_. Ao término dessa seqüência de sinais, sentiu uma dor aguda em sua testa, que logo se espalhou por todo o corpo. Caindo de joelhos, tombou seu corpo para o lado enquanto levava as mãos até a testa, apertando-a na tentativa falha de suprimir a dor. Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, logo foi tomado pela escuridão.

...

Ao ver a porta se abrindo e por ela passando Haruko com Hizashi desacordado nos braços, Kaya levantou-se e correu em direção aos dois.

- Como pôde fazer isso com ele? Ele é seu filho também! - Kaya tomou o infante dos braços do pai, enquanto reparava nas ataduras que circundavam a cabeça, na região da testa.

- Ele é da família secundária, e é isso que importa. Aliás, - virou-se para Tochi. - De hoje em diante ele morará com você, nos domínios da linhagem secundária. Você tem até a meia-noite de hoje para pegar os pertences dele.

- Hai, Haruko-sama. - Apesar de espantado, Tochi concordara.

Após isso, Haruko voltou e entrou na casa. Deixando uma mãe em prantos, um irmão desamparado e um sensei desolado.

...

Ao final da noite, Kaya se encontrava na varanda, observando os gêmeos conversarem, deitados no jardim. Olhando-se mais intensamente, via-se que ela derramava silenciosas lágrimas.

- Kaya-sama. - Tochi esperou que ela se virasse para continuar, ao conseguir seu intuito, completou. - Já peguei todos os pertences de Hizashi, logo partiremos.

Escutando essas palavras, o choro de Kaya volta a ser sôfrego, vendo-se claramente que tinha dificuldade de respirar normalmente. Tochi deposita os pertences de Hizashi no chão e vai em direção à Kaya, onde a circunda com seus braços, envolvendo-os em um abraço cúmplice. Ficam nessa posição até seu choro diminuir gradativamente, não percebendo que são observados pelos gêmeos.

Ao se afastarem, mas ainda em um abraço, encaram-se por longos segundos. Pouco a pouco seus rostos se aproximam e se unem em um beijo. Um beijo casto, um simples toque de lábios. Mas não menos apaixonado.

- Creio que não saiba seu lugar, não é, _Tochi_? - Uma voz cínica e ácida os interrompe. Haruko-sama. Os dois se afastam rapidamente, temerosos.

- Haruko-sama! Eu... - Tochi é interrompido por Haruko, o mesmo faz um _in_, ativando o selo do Byakugan.

Tochi se ajoelha, ao mesmo tempo em que leva as mãos à cabeça. Sente como se sua testa fosse perfurada por milhares de agulhas, essa sensação se espalha por todo o corpo. Não percebe a aproximação dos gêmeos, nem escuta os gritos de Kaya, implorando para que Haruko pare.

Haruko desfaz o _in_. Tochi, sem forças, cai ao chão e tenta controlar sua respiração ofegante, ao mesmo tempo que Hizashi corre até seu lado, para verificar se está bem.

- E quanto a você, _Kaya_, farei você lembrar o significado de seu nome. - Caminhando até ela, Haruko-sama a segura pelo braço e a arrasta para fora da casa.

- Haruko-sama! Pare! - Hiashi tentava parar Haruko-sama, o segurando pela perna, mas este era mais forte e mais pesado que o primogênito.

Kaya gritava, perguntado aonde ele iria levá-la, mas ele, possesso, não lhe dava ouvidos. Hora ou outra tinha que dar fortes trancos no braço dela, para que esta continuasse andando. Chegaram a uma parte um tanto deserta do clã. Kaya chamava a atenção por seus gritos, mas ninguém ousava intrometer-se. Não com o líder.

Pararam em frente à um quarto vazio. Abrindo a porta, Haruko-sama jogou Kaya para dentro do recinto e disse, antes de trancá-la.

- De hoje em diante você passará cada dia de sua vida aqui, buscando seu _perdão_. Você morrerá aqui. Seu túmulo será este quarto. Ficará reclusa para o resto de sua vida. Este é o seu _Destino_. - Dizendo estas palavras, a trancou. Deixou que gritasse e chorasse. A partir desse dia, os faria sozinha.

- Ninguém deverá tirá-la de lá. - Disse, dirigindo-se aos criados que lá estavam. - Todo dia ela será alimentada, vez ou outra alguém irá visitá-la. Mas ela não deverá sair, estou claro?

- Hai, Haruko-sama.

...

Hiashi, já sozinho, observava a Lua por sua janela. Então, era esse seu Destino? Passar sua infância sem sua mãe e seu irmão? Virar líder do clã quando atingisse a maioridade? Um Destino odioso certamente.

...

Hizashi, deitado em seu novo _futon_, pensava em tudo o que acontecera. O selo que marcava sua testa e bem mais, sua vida. A vida reclusa que sua mãe viveria por culpa de Haruko-sama. A infelicidade de seu sensei, que desde que caíram de sua antiga casa não proferiu uma única palavra. O seu irmão que não parava de chorar quando se afastava. Seu Destino fora cruel com ele. Seu Destino era odioso.

...

**Hm...É...Oi?**

**#Sentindo auras assassinas se formando ao ler esse capítulo#**

**Eu sinto muito! TT.TT Mas isso tinha que acontecer! Se não, não seria o Hiashi, nem o Hizashi que o Kishimoto nos apresentou, concordam?**

**Mas eu confesso, eu mesma fiquei nervosa enquanto escrevia esse capítulo TT.TT**

**Caso não se lembrem, Kaya significa perdão.**

**Mas...Eu espero que gostem, ou pelo menos achem que ficou bem escrito u.ú Mas acho que a maioria vai querer arrancar meus membros um por um.**

**Um agradecimento especial à: Vicky-chan 11, Tina Granger1, Kurai Kiryu, -annemegume e Tenten n.n pelos comentários! Fico muito feliz em receber suas opiniões!**

**Ah! Outra coisa: Vocês acham que esse capítulo ficou muito...Corrido?**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**24.08.2008**


	7. Time Gennin

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

Anos se passaram e os gêmeos estavam prestes a se graduar na Academia Ninja. Por todo esse tempo, Hiashi e Hizashi não se falaram, em um acordo mútuo. Um voto de silêncio marcado pelo aniversário de quatro anos. O fatídico oito de Janeiro.

...

Passos rápidos e soturnos, um típico _ninja. _Porém, a ínfima parcela de _chakra_ que não pôde ser escondida, denunciava que aquele era um iniciante, um aspirante a _gennin._ Batidas suaves na porta, apesar de tudo, a madrugada ainda reinava e o orvalho podia ser visto, dançando juntamente ao vento.

A porta aberta. Murmúrios. O baixo "clic", a porta trancada. Um sombra segue a outra. Sombras idênticas. Gêmeos. Iguais. Diferentes. Um mesmo fado decide suas vidas. Vidas seladas no dia do nascimento. _Destino._

Ambos dirigem-se à parte mais isolada do clã. Onde uma pessoa vive reclusa a anos. Penitência. Perdão. _Kaya._

- Hiashi-sama. - O mais velho pára, desacostumado a essa forma de tratamento vinda do seu irmão. - Como conseguiu que pudéssemos vê-la?

- Daqui a alguns anos serei líder desse clã. Logo, não foi muito difícil. - Uma voz fria. Prepotente.

- Entendo. - As primeiras palavras depois de anos. Tão cheias de soberba. Cheias de rancor. - E, por que logo agora?

- Amanhã seremos designados à um Time Gennin. Prefiro vê-la enquanto não sou uma máquina de matar.

- Não entendo porque devo vir também. Aqui, nas propriedades do clã, não é necessário que eu o proteja. - Não pretendia ficar mais tempo que o necessário com seu irmão. Não, com seu futuro líder. Laços fraternos não existem mais.

- Não é preciso. Mas, pelo menos para ela, devemos fingir que a promessa que fizemos anos atrás ainda existe. É só fingir, Hizashi. É capaz disso? - Pérolas versus pérolas. Um desafio lançado. Uma mentira imposta.

- Obviamente que sim, _Hiashi-sama._ Tudo pelo bem da família principal, não é mesmo?

...

A porta foi aberta lentamente, os dois se encontravam temerosos, mesmo que não mostrassem, com o que encontrariam atrás desta. Ao se abrir completamente, pôde-se ver uma silhueta encolhida em um canto do quarto. Ao ver a porta aberta, Kaya levanta seus olhos azuis, agora nublados de tristeza, em direção aos filhos. Nostalgia. Lembranças são revividas com uma simples troca de olhares.

- Kaa-san. - Tímido era o sussurro de Hiashi. No momento seguinte, se encontrava abraçando a figura materna, que tanto sentiu falta ao longo dos anos. Os cabelos, antes curtos e bem cuidados, agora chegavam na cintura, estavam desarrumados e opacos.

- Hiashi, meu pequeno Hiashi. Como senti sua falta. - O brilho perdido de seu olhar foi momentaneamente retomado pelo brilho de lágrimas.

Ao se afastar de Hiashi, mas ainda com os braços em volta dele, Kaya voltou-se para Hizashi, que assistia tudo com um semblante neutro.

- E você, meu pequeno Hizashi, não vem abraçar sua mãe? - Olhava-o docemente, ainda lembrava-se do último dia em que o vira. Do último dia que vira seus filhos. Estavam tão mudados! Tão maduros. Tão... Diferentes. Hiashi, apesar de disfarçar muito bem, ostentava um olhar orgulhoso. E Hizashi, pensou Kaya, ao pousar seus olhos nas faixas que envolviam sua testa, tinha nos olhos tanto rancor. O que acontecera aos seus pequenos?

É um prazer revê-la, Kaya-sama. - Ao contrário do esperado, Hizashi não abraçou a mãe. Fez-lhe uma mesura e retirou-se.

- Kaa-san... - Começou Hiashi, tentando explicar a atitude do seu irmão.

- Tudo bem, Hiashi. Vocês mudaram. Todos mudamos. - Fez uma pausa, já o soltando. - Só espero que um dia vocês possam me chamar de Kaa-san de novo. Com sinceridade e vontade no olhar. Não por obrigação, nem por causa de uma promessa. Agora vá, já está tarde.

E depois, tudo voltou às trevas.

...

- Agora, chamarei todos os nomes, dividindo-os em grupos de três. O grupo deverá ir para a respectiva sala e aguardar o sensei que os acompanhará nessa nova jornada. - O sensei da Academia Ninja explicava como seria feita a divisão dos times. Todos estavam eufóricos. Mesmo que não aparentassem. - Muito bem, Time um: Yamanaka Inoshi, Nara Shikaku e Akimichi Choumaru¹.

Pouco a pouco, a sala ia se esvaziando. Sendo deixada pelos, recém, gennins, alguns alegres, na espectativa de novos conhecimentos, outros, cabisbaixos, não satisfeitos pelo time em que caíram.

- Time nove: Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi e Inuzuka Tsume².

...

**Hm... Oi n.n/**

**¹Os pais de Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, mas acho que vocês já sabem disso. Aliás... Porque os três são homens? O certo não seria dois homens e uma mulher? (Hãã, os três são homens, nee? o.o) Aparecem no volume 16 do mangá.**

**²É a mãe do Kiba XD Cara, eu adorei ela. Acho que ela vai ser perfeita para fazer cenas de comédia (que, diga-se de passagem, está em falta na fic u.ú) Também aparece no volume 16 do mangá, ao lado da Hana.**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas, novamente, pelo atraso do capítulo n.n'**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ah! E proponho um desafio: Digam-me quem será o sensei do Time Nove. Dicas: É uma mulher e já apareceu no mangá.**

**Um agradecimento especial à: Vicky-chan 11, Tina Granger1, Tenten n.n e -annemegume pelos comentários, de coração XD**

**Ah! Um agradecimento ao meu amigo Ig-san, que betou todos os capítulos até agora (mesmo que tenha betado ****depois**** de eu ter postado). Obrigada Ig-san n.n**

**Obrigada pela paciência com a lesada aqui e até mais!**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**08.09.2008**


	8. Impondo Companheirismo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cópia em Papel Carbono**

**...**

O caminho que seguiram até a sala em que encontrariam seu tutor fora feito em silêncio. Chegando no local, encontraram uma figura, no mínimo, peculiar.

- Suponho que vocês são o Time Nove. - Disse a estranha, provavelmente sua sensei, avaliando-os com seus olhos claros. Prosseguiu, não dando tempo para nenhuma resposta. - Sigam-me.

A única integrante feminina do grupo olhou de um gêmeo para o outro, buscando por uma reação, enquanto arrumava o pequeno cachorro malhado em seu colo. Ao ver que nenhum dos dois se movia, suspirou e seguiu a sensei com passos firmes. Hiashi, rolando os olhos, seguiu a garota de cabelos espetados. Fechando a fila indiana que se formava, Hizashi saiu da sala de braços cruzados.

...

Andaram por alguns momentos, até chegarem ao topo da montanha dos Hokage, onde a desconhecida mulher finalmente parara de andar. Virando-se para eles, silenciosamente pediu para que se sentassem. Todos os três mexiam nervosamente em suas bandanas, ainda não colocadas em suas testas.

- Muito bem, - começo ela, segurando os cabelos que se desgrenhavam com o vento. - hoje vocês não aprenderam nada relacionado a _jutsus_. Quero que cada um se apresente e fale-nos de seus objetivos.

A garota, vendo novamente que seus colegas não se manifestariam, iniciou sua apresentação, levantando-se.

- Meu nome é Tsume Inuzuka! - Disse energicamente a garota de cabelo castanho-escuros curtos e espetados, de olhos negros, em formato de fendas, bem delineados e dois triângulos vermelhos nas bochechas. - E esse é o Kuromaru. - Falou, mostrando o pequeno cão, um filhote, malhado em preto e branco.¹ – Meus objetivos são me tornar uma grande ninja e provar que o Clã Inuzuka, mesmo tendo na liderança uma mulher, pode ser poderoso.

- Eu sou Hiashi Hyuuga. - Pronunciou-se Hiashi, nem ao menos se levantando, assim que Tsume sentou-se. - Sou o próximo líder do clã Hyuuga e meu único objetivo é mostrar a soberania dele sobre os outros.

- Hizashi Hyuuga. - Ele continuou sentado, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, em uma posição um tanto quanto preguiçosa. - Tenho como objetivo... - Pausou, tocando levemente com os dedos sua testa, protegida por faixas. - Não importa. É impossível que consiga cumpri-lo.

- As bandanas que estão segurando são muito mais que o símbolo de Konoha. - Começou a mais velha, com voz firme. - Quero que saibam que quando a colocarem em volta da testa, não haverá mais volta. "Todos os ninjas da folha, para defender esta vila, lutam com tudo que têm e arriscam sua vida sem hesitar."² Que fique claro: Não serão admitidos covardes. Se não se sentirem preparados para morrer pela vila da folha, saiam agora. - Terminou séria, olhando para cada um.

Ninguém se moveu. Um a um, colocaram suas bandanas, sentindo com elas a responsabilidade de proteger o País do Fogo. O silêncio que predominava era acalentador.

- Ei... - Viraram-se para Tsume, que olhava intrigada para os gêmeos. - Vocês são gêmeos, nee?

Ambos os garotos ergueram sua sobrancelha esquerda.

- Não. - Começou Hizashi, rindo pelo nariz. - Você não sabia que todos nós temos um sócia no mundo? O nosso caso é que nascemos no mesmo clã, no mesmo dia e dividimos o útero da mesma mãe. Só isso, mas não somos gêmeos.

Por mais que Hiashi quisesse disfarçar, suas pequenas risadas de escárnio eram perceptíveis. Antes que a Inuzuka abrisse a boca, ou pior, levantasse, a sensei interrompeu-os.

- Muito bem! - Disse enérgica, sentindo que os ânimos de todos se acalmavam, mesmo que um pouco. - Creio que esse time terá muitas glórias! Amanhã começaremos nosso treinamento, encontrem-me aqui assim que o sol nascer.

- Espere. - Interrompeu-a Hiashi, assim que a viu virar-se para partir. - Você nos conhece, mas nós, não sabemos quem é você. Não acha que estamos em desvantagem?

- Tem razão, Hiashi. - Sorrindo, ela voltou-se para eles. E, tirando os longos cabelos ruivos que batiam-lhe a face, respondeu, viajando os límpidos olhos azuis por cada gennin ali presente. - Me chamo Kushina Uzumaki. É um prazer conhecê-los.

...

**¹: Pensem no Kuromaru como um Husky Siberiano n.n**

**²: Foram as palavras do Terceiro Hokage para o Orochimaru, se não me engano. No volume 16 do mangá.**

**E me desculpem se o Hizashi ficou muito parecido com o Neji na hora de falar seus objetivos i.i Mas como dizem: Filho de peixe, peixinho é XD**

**A quanto tempo, não? Meus atrasos nas atualizações tem motivo(s): provas e simulados. Em compensação, eu fui bem. Pelo menos melhor que bimestre passado o.o'**

**Fiquei um tanto quanto chateada, já que ninguém acertou a sensei deles. Antes que me esqueça: Muito obrigada "Tenten n.n" por me dar a idéia de colocar a Kushina como sensei deles XP**

**Um agradecimento muito especial à: Vicky-chan 11, Tina Granger1, Tenten n.n, Demetria Brackwell, Kurai Kiryu e -annemegume.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo (tudo bem que foi mais para apresentar a Kushina do que qualquer coisa -.-)**

**XOXO**

**Prisma-san**

**06.10.2008**


End file.
